


Mother’s Day

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [97]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Yami gives Joyce a Mother’s Day card, and she appreciates it, as do Buffy and Faith..





	Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers.. :) I wish you all a Happy Mother’s Day, of course.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Mother’s Day**

“Happy Mother’s Day, Joyce.”

Joyce looked up from the Mother’s Day card she’d gotten from Faith and Buffy and smiled at the handmade card that Yami was handing to her. “Oh, Yami… this is lovely,” she said as she took it from him.

The card looked really beautiful; Faith and Buffy (who were sitting next to Joyce on the couch) could tell simply by looking at it. They also knew that Yami had been working really hard on it for the past few days. The front cover had a border of Egyptian hieroglyphics, and a picture Yami had drawn of a smiling Joyce in what seemed to be Egyptian clothing.

Still smiling, Joyce then opened the card; inside was a picture of himself, Joyce, Faith and Buffy on the right side; on the left were these words:

_“I know I may not be your son by blood,_   
_but I just want to say_   
_That no matter what happens, you are a great mother_   
_for my sisters and I each and every day._

_Happy Mother’s Day._

_Love,_   
_Yami.”_

Faith and Buffy couldn’t help smiling themselve at seeing those words. To them, it was an example of how Yami saw them as the second family he’d always wanted, as well as how he saw Joyce as his second mother (since his first mother, whom they had long since heard about, had died a long time ago).

Joyce knew that, and she loved Yami, and also appreciated him being there for her, Faith and Buffy. To her, Yami was the son she had always wanted, but never got.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
